invasorzimfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Fanarts
En esta página están todos los fanarts que encuentren en internet o que hayan hecho ustedes mismos. Por favor: si ustedes lo crean solo pongan su nombre debajo, si es del internet no lo hagan Images13.jpeg Images17.jpeg user84241_pic115322_1231097520.jpg Very-Zimmy-Fanart-invader-zim-21330286-581-584.gif images.jpg imagesCAJKZNGS.jpg zim_autograph.jpg ZIM_dvd2.jpg imagesCAWLRNDM.jpg Zim small.jpg Zim and gaz the wettening.gif Images (15).jpg Gir-te-saluda-a-ti.png 86078f7616a9db86.jpg 276949 192285627467543 366222919 n.jpg Gircupcakesbyyazmin.jpg Images (1)fgdrsas.jpg Zard.jpg Wiki-background AnnaMaria Mind Control body.jpg.opt738x520o0,0s738x520.jpg N n.jpg 276949 192285627467543 366222919 n.jpg Gircupcakesbyyazmin.jpg Imagesgdsfgsfd.jpg Who_Would__ve_Thought___ZATR__by_WhiteTreeFox.jpg Drunk_on_Cream_Soda_by_zatr.jpg canyougetanyshorter.jpg Ankgkcg.jpg invader_zim_wallpaperrr.jpg invaderzim_1024.jpg Doomy_Romance_by_zatr.jpg Invader zim wallpaperrr.jpg Ankgkcg.jpg Gir Waffles by Grilla1.jpg I45721620_21268_7.gif I45706932_69214_7.gif I45708919_84632_7.gif ZaDr.jpg 1304616281___irken_elites___by_metros2soul-d3fn1wu.jpg|zim y los mas altos en su entrenamiento cuando eran jovenes Feelin_Kinda_Mopey_by_sassafrass002.jpg 2. Chapter one.png 3. Staring all it over....png 4, Mimi narration.png 5. Zim starts to talk about....png 6. The Phineas and Ferb crossover.png 7. Spaceship for the human race.png 8. Let them rain some Doom!!!.png Zadr kittys by sam the vampire.png My first ZADR pic Sort of by Sokolov.png As.png 407835 365125990166005 100000058225039 1448924 135790343 n.jpg Friends!!!!!!!.jpg|Perryz amigos 540579 417539841591286 100000058225039 1603277 516894969 n.jpg|YO! Min Youngdib.jpg The Many Faces of GIR by DoomPuppyX.jpg Purple wallpaper 4.jpg Gir2.jpg Victory for ZIM fanart.jpg Ho_boy__it__s_Tak_by_Spectra22.jpg happy_birthday_tak_by_idol3341-d3rdc5d.jpg Tak_as_I_ruin_your_life_by_KPlady13.jpg tak_____finish_by_sango_zaoldyeck-d46l7es.jpg Tak_and_MiMi_from_old_NK_by_KlaLaskaxD.jpg gaz_and_tak_whit_vodoo_dib_by_dreignus-d3hqi48.png we_re_working_out_our_issues_by_zerna-d68fhm4.png Tak_by_Seiralinde.jpg Contest_4th__E1_ZATR_by_Tak_effing_rulez.jpg PsychoTak.jpg Hug_by_xPenguinxPuffx.png 0fcd5bc995ec23212e8326284a80b2d6-d2vpy9l.jpg Evil_Puppeteers_by_Shivita.jpg 0584a11b461a4f83b390f86d75242dfb.jpg|Una pintura de Tak Tak_by_Jacks_sis13.jpg tak_by_viktorangel1-d356ed8.jpg dib_by_viktorangel1-d3fe3zq.jpg gaz_by_viktorangel1-d3ewhtf.jpg Zim_vs__Tak__BATTLE_ROYALE.jpg taks_so_pretty_by_foxyfoxy90-d63ddca.jpg pile_on_the_dib_by_junryou_na_kokoro-d4z13w1.jpg tak__w_i_p__by_meltheinvader-d5sifdi.png imagesCAJ2X7B0.jpg Irken_Female_Tack_by_The_Hamstar.png tak_by_invadertaz7-d39ycgh.jpg tak_by_lacandmae-d5gezes.png tak_by_hunlin-d4m873m.jpg tak_irken_and_humana_by_boof2-d4t4qzv.png tak_irken_by_bloody_cool-d4bj0go.jpg 1175588_557165757654197_1616501575_n.png Irkens by SonicSega1991.jpg lonely_Tak_by_lordrichter.jpg Tak__s_poem_by_invadertoto.jpg TAK_No_Shading_by_Prepare_Your_Bladder.png Tak_3_by_EvelineaErato.jpg formal_tak_by_invadervyk-d5fexhv.jpg when_did_this_storm_begin_by_mylafox-d5d674m.jpg older_tak_by_invadermizena-d5eq21p.jpg a_tak_sketch_by_sonnikufan4ever-d34tmao.jpg invader_zim_card_1_by_redechidna.png invader_zim_card_2_by_redechidna.png invader_zim_card_3_by_redechidna.png Obey_Zim_by_Peanut_Popcorn.jpg Zim_Spiderlegs_by_Peanut_Popcorn.jpg ZaDr__Zim_and_Dib_rulez_by_Peanut_Popcorn.jpg Zim_in_Action_by_Peanut_Popcorn.jpg gir_nd_mimi_christmas_by_cassiethelobaxd-d35l8hf.jpg playdate_by_cassiethelobaxd-d349x6q.jpg glomp_by_cassiethelobaxd-d39kqxy.jpg dang_you_arms_by_cassiethelobaxd-d37c2py.jpg doodydoo_n_n_by_cassiethelobaxd-d35t8te.jpg gir_nd_dib_xd_by_cassiethelobaxd-d357onu.jpg Gir_and_Mimi_by_LicieOIC.png Tak_and_MiMi_by_Sunzu49.jpg tak__stock_image__iz_movie_by_digimonprojectinc-d37sxlb.jpg f_dib__stock_image__iz_movie_by_digimonprojectinc-d39n6ip.jpg f_gaz__stock_image__iz_movie_by_digimonprojectinc-d39m72z.jpg minim__stock_image__iz_movie_by_digimonprojectinc-d34dxsf.jpg dogsgir__stock_image__iz_movie_by_digimonprojectinc-d34bd71.jpg gir__stock_image_01__iz_movie_by_digimonprojectinc-d33f2ua.jpg zim__stock_image_01__iz_movie_by_digimonprojectinc-d33f2zk.jpg jhonenv__stock_image__iz_movie_by_digimonprojectinc-d36fsjj.jpg tallest__stock_image__iz_movie_by_digimonprojectinc-d367g19.jpg Zim..jpg zatr_by_sassafrass002-d4qqpb9.jpg ZADR_by_Misuzu_chan.jpg zim_and_dib___friends_by_irken_invaderzim-d495uhd.png ddafef8a9486eb298e78cf19a60c4cf1-d4i6uwh.png ZADR_by_Hitsuzen182.png Gir,.jpg invader_zim_by_batladie-d54hb9l.png Tak..jpg Invader_Zim___Invader_by_Krusnik007.jpg waffles_invader_zim_by_eilyn_chan-d3hvzzs.jpg Dib..jpg Invader_Zim___Unstoppable_by_Krusnik007.jpg Invader_Zim_by_jonnyapples33d.jpg Gaz.jpg zim_in_wonderland_by_rot_lunatik-d569s6a.jpg Invader_Zim___Without_Fear_by_Krusnik007.jpg bunny_foo_foo_zim_by_carrie_cheshire-d46gk0y.jpg invader_zim_characters_by_niurks-d30kfvh.jpg iz__cold_by_niurks-d31ilgf.jpg baby_dib_and_baby_zim____believe_me_by_mientes-d4gnxvi.jpg|Dib: ¡PAPI! ¡ALIEN!. Membrana: Mi pobre hijo loco. Invader_Zim__Gaz_Intro_by_XTi4N.jpg sweet_dreams_by_mientes-d4k0bv4.jpg|Dulces Sueños. zadr_balloons__3_by_yoyoballkay-d476yc8.png zim_y_minialce_by_rot_lunatik-d5j45y4.jpg gir_y_su_panque_by_rot_lunatik-d5j46ta.jpg mysterious_mysteries_by_neohin-d5h3vs4.jpg|Viendo "Misterios Misteriosos" just_wanna_run_by_invader__zim-d5i7txo.png|Solo queremos correr. blah_blah_blah_by_invader__zim-d5ktv8p.png|Bla bla bla bla 039d3ccfb0b4e0b8050d1f91913a0931-d4poiaz.png|Jugando Amnesia. curious_ol___zim__zadr_zadf_by_invader__zim-d5art7h.png|Zim: ¿Dib?. Dib: ¿Qué quiéres, Zim?. Zim: Solo tengo curiosidad... Sobre como los humanos demuestran afecto. Dib: Bueno, no estoy seguro de por qué quieres saber sobre esto... Pero, es abrazando, besando, y algo más... Zim: ¡Zim exige saber lo que es un abrazo!. Dib: ¿Estás seguro?, es un poco difícil de explicar. Zim: Entonces muéstrame. Dib: Okay... Por favor no me mates. Zim: Bueno, no me des una razón para---. Dib: "Estoy muerto". Dib: ¡No me mates, tú me dijiste que te mostrara, lo siento, no me mates!. Zim:… ¿Dib?. Dib: ¿Si…?. Zim: ¿Carne-Dib?. Dib: Hmmm?. Zim: A Zim, le gusta esto. Dib: Yo pensaba que lo harías. Bueno, es que también .. Pensé por un segundo que estaba a punto de morir. invader_zim___sleepover_by_shadow_of_destiny-d5fnvtn.png invader_zim___lekku_touching_by_shadow_of_destiny-d5fimmr.png|Zim; ¿cómo te atreves a tocar mis superiores antenas?. Dib: Hehehe *Bufido* invader_zim___hey_spaceboy_by_shadow_of_destiny-d5ffb0g.png|Dib: ¡Oye, chico del espacio!. Zim: HSSSSS *Traducción del Irken al español* Vete a la m***** Dib. story_telling_by_invader__zim-d5kaquu.png why_why_why_by_invader__zim-d5nr8c1.png|¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué?. for_midori_by_invader__zim-d5odfxq.png|Dib: Bueno, caramba Zim, solo es nieve. happy_halloween_by_invader__zim-d5je6xt.png no_more_contest_entry_by_invader__zim-d5dpl26.png answer_by_invader__zim-d5e62eg.png remember_when_you_ran_away_by_invader__zim-d5a84pp.png _welcome_home__by_invader__zim-d617dwo.png oooo_purdy_by_invader__zim-d5wr4oa.png i_m_doing_something_productive_by_invader__zim-d5t29tu.png|*Traducción del Irken al español*: Yo soy Zim, evil. invader_gang_by_alyssac_12-d5t6qs2.png|¡A CONQUISTAR EL MUNDO! v_s_by_katahaxr-d5yra71.jpg fire__by_misschee-d5yawlq.jpg oops_by_misschee-d61hp5s.jpg|De Tak: La horrible niña nueva. game_night_by_misschee-d627g22.jpg|Noche de juegos. waiting_for_my_master_by_misschee-d61qo98.jpg|Esperando por mi amo. get_off_my_head__gir_by_misschee-d66lzb0.jpg|¡¡¡¡¡BÁJATE DE MI CABEZA!!!!! cows_are_my_friends_by_misschee-d5xnjej.jpg|Gir: Las vacas son mis amigas. Zim:... No me caes bien. innocent__by_misschee-d63d14p.jpg|Gir: ¿Y para qué es este botón? where_s_my_moose__by_misschee-d5z3b8j.jpg|"La invasión del cerebro de perro tonto" Categoría:Navegación Categoría:Rincon de los fans Categoría:Galerías Categoría:Vídeos Categoría:Invasores Categoría:Organizaciones de Fans Categoría:Spoilers